


Natsu, Owaranai De.

by SincerelySalty



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Summer, Do Not End.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my Wattpad, originally written February 24, 2016.

『夏、終わらないで。』

_[_ _Karma's_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _.]_

  This summer was almost over. This summer was _beautiful_ _._ It was the summer that he let me hold him close  & whisper sweet words of comfort. He'd gingerly lean forward to softly press his lips to mine. Of course, me being myself, I'd instantly kiss back. We'd lay on the blanket & stare at the stars... Even the fireworks when they were set off! We'd be _'childish'_ & catch fireflies together. I'd take him out to get ice cream & we'd share a sundae. We'd go to the beach & get splashed beyond soaked, left chattering on the breezy walk back.

   It was cute when he forgot a towel & used the curtain as a cover when I came to give him one. Then we'd fall asleep in each other's arms. _It was_ _just_ _us_ _._ But now... I'm afraid. I'm afraid that he'll _forget_ or push aside our precious summer memories... Afraid that when we return to school, it'll be like all of it never happened. That we'll go back to being _just_ _classmates_ again. I don't want that to happen... I loved this summer  & _I_ _love_ _Nagisa_ _._ Please don't take it all away. _Summer_ _,_ _Do_ _Not_ _End_ _..._

**_(Owari) • 終わり_ **


End file.
